


Incomplete stories

by chino118



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chino118/pseuds/chino118
Summary: Some plots I came up with. Let's get real, they will never hit the "complete" status. But for what it's worth... Forget about logic and consistency. Gruvia AU and sometimes minor Nalu Feel free to steal the ideas, I'll gladly read you
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 4





	Incomplete stories

**AH MY GODDESS AU**

**1- You reached the wrong number**

* * *

Gray shut the door and threw his keys on the table.

« Jeez, stupid flame-brain, cancelling at the last minute »

He threw himself on the sofa who was already cramped with clothes. It was Saturday afternoon and he was supposed to meet with his best friend Natsu, but just when he arrived at the train station, the idiot called, saying he had an emergency and couldn’t come hence Gray going back to his flat.

The phone rang. Gray groaned, not wanting to move from the couch. Who was calling on his phone on a Saturday afternoon anyway? Surely some sales rep. When he became annoyed by the constant ringing, he got up and answered with an annoying tone.

« Yes?! »

« Hello! You’ve reached the goddess technical help line! »

« *sigh* Listen I don’t have time some scamming bullsh-« 

« We will be there in just a moment to grant you access request.. »

« What? No! Listen, I’m not interested! »

« Eeep!! »

Gray immediately turned around to see what made that squeel. Here coming from a bottle of water, stook a blue haired girl. She was around his age. Her beauty was striking, she looked ethereal, with her white, almost transparent skin and her big cat blue eyes adorned by long lashes. She had weird clothes though. She was clad in a white long sleeve skin-tight kind of tailcoat with wader thigh white boots. Her long blue hair into a high ponytail. She looked rather distressed and kept looking around with her hands on her cheeks mumbling – What to do ? What to do ?- After the first shock, Gray regained his sense and scowled.

« Hey ! This is trepassing private propriety ! You sales rep really have no shame ! »

The girl seemed to have not notice him from before as she looked at him with big eyes like a deer caught in headlight. She bowed appologetically.

« Juvia is so so sorry ! She didn’t mean to… She’d never done this before ! She doesn’t know what to do ! »

Gray raised his eyebrow. Third person speech ?

« Juvia’s name is Juvia, she is a first-class goddess ! Nice to meet you » Juvia bowed again

Gray gaped thinking -I don’t know how she got to come in but she’s totally nuts-. Seeing him not responding, Juvia gasped and bowed again.

« Again, Juvia is sorry, she will look into the manual how to proceed ! » She closed her eyes and joined her hands as if she was praying. After a few seconds, she nodded and clapped her hand indicating that she finished whatever she was doing. « So ! This is the goddess technical help line, may I have your name to complete you request form ?

« Hm… Gray.. » He answered reluctantly.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds again before speaking. « Gray-sama, your demand has been recorded. Now tell me, what is your desire ? » Seeing that Gray was not answering, she frowned to focus on something then smiled. « Ah, the technical help specialize in helping people. The system received a request from you ! We can grant you one wish. What is it that you desire ? »

Gray blinked twice. « I beg your pardon ? »

Juvia smiled brightly. « One wish ! Wether it be fame, money, popularity or knowledge. Name anything you want and Juvia will grant it ! »

This must be a joke. Honestly Gray just wanted to have a peaceful Saturday afternoon, doing whatever he wanted to do. « Fine, I want peace ! »

Juvia tilted her head. « Peace in the world ? »

Gray looked at her with a deadpan expression. « As in : Leave me in peace »

« Leave in peace… rest in peace.. » Juvia gasped. « Juvia thinks you’re too young to die ! »

Gray rubbed his temples and sighed. « Listen, I don’t know what’s your deal, but I don’t want anything, so you can just leave. »

Juvia frowned. « There must something that you want. »

Gray shook his head and raised his hands. « I’m telling you, I’m pretty much satisfied with my life right now »

Juvia started pacing and mumbling. « It can’t be… Juvia followed every step of the manual. How can this be…. She must have done something wrong… » She was stopped by Gray who grabbed her by the arms.

« Hey, stop pacing around. I don’t know what your mumbling is about but I’m not lying. I’m not saying this to make you leave. There’s honestly nothing that I really want right now. »

She looked at him with her big eyes making him blush slightly. « You’re being honest ? »

He smiled and nodded.

« But… We did receive your call and you demand was recorded… »

Gray shrugged. « Must be a bug in you system. »

Juvia sighed. « Fine, Juvia will go back to Asgard… » Then she added in a quieter voice. « Guess Juvias’s not fit for this job after all… ». She looked at him and smiled brightly. « So, if there’s nothing Juvia can do to help you, she will go back from where she came from. » She bowed again. « Thank you being patient with Juvia and sorry for the misunderstanding. Juvia bid you farewell, and hope you live a nice life ! »

Gray smiled. « Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, take care of you Ms goddess. »

Juvia tilted her head and looked at him apologetically. « May Juvia borrow you bottle of water ? »

Gray sweatdropped, remembering how she appeared in the first place. « Suit yourself ! »

Juvia nodded and took the bottle to put it on the floor. She put the tip of her foot on the top of it until it touched the water. She stayed still for a few second before widdening her eyes. « The access is denied… » She said in a whisper.

Gray frowned and walked to her. « What do you mean, the access is denied ? »

Juvia put her foot back on the floor and placed a hand to her ear. « Juvia is asking what is happen- » She was interruped by a blinding light wich hit her forehead, making her collapse.

Gray immediately rushed to her limping form, helping her sit up. She brought her hand to her head still feeling dizzy.

« Hey, you alright ? » Gray asked in a worried tone.

She slowly turned to look at him in horror. « The acces is denied. »

Gray sighed loudly. « Listen I don’t understand anything of what you’re talking about »

Juvia turned away from him and bit her lower lip. « I have to finish my mission… »

Gray frowned, not liking the turn of events. « Meaning.. ? » He asked slowly.

She looked back at him with a serious expression. « I have to stay here until I grant your wish »

« What ???!!!! »


End file.
